1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction method and a room module, and particularly relates to a construction method of a building of a nuclear power station or the like, and a room module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a construction method of a large-scale building of a nuclear power station or the like, a building having a reinforced concrete as a main body with the objectives of maintaining the plant, radiation shielding, and earthquake resistance is constructed on a rigid foundation, and mechatronics equipment and facilities necessary for the power station such as devices, piping, ducts and cables are installed in the building.
However, the method requires a large number of man-hours and a long construction period for construction of a building and on-site installation of mechatronics equipment, and therefore, in order to improve this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-293864 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-41661 propose to introduce room modules of steel-framed structures harmonized with a reinforced concrete structure/steel-framed reinforced concrete structure to achieve enlargement of the factory manufacture range and reduction of the on-site working amount. This is for advancing building construction and mechatronics side by side as part of rationalization of construction.
In the building construction method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-293864, a modularized product made by installing machine elements to be placed in the room of a nuclear power station building to the prefabricated unit formed by disposing a steel plate inside a steel frame structure is manufactured in a plant in advance as a building module. Subsequently, the building module is installed on a construction site by using a large crane, and concrete is placed by also using the steel plates disposed inside the steel-frame structure as a concrete formwork. Further, the building module is manufactured separately from a frame column of the building.
In the building construction method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-41661, a building base portion of a wall structure having a vertical wall as a main body is firstly constructed by applying a reinforced concrete structure, a steel plate concrete structure or the like. Next, at a stage at which the walls of the building base portion corresponding to a certain fixed floor layer are constructed, a composite module which includes a building frame constituted of a floor and columns or walls and devices combined integrally with the building frame, which is manufactured in advance at a place different from the building base portion, is carried in a space partitioned by the aforesaid walls. Next, the building base portion and the composite module are joined to be integrated. Further, the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-41661 uses a steel plate and the like for steel plate concrete for at least part of the building frame, as the building frame constituted of the floor, the support columns or the walls of the composite module.